peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 1981
Tape ;Name *I called this tape John Peel - Altered Images etc. '81, but there is only one track of theirs and there is another tape of the same name - that is why this is now Peel 1981 ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM *1981 *Another Peel compilation from 1981, assembled by Mark. *Part of the recording was made in the week 23-26 March 1981, when Radio 1 was in Scotland. See 25 March 1981. *Sessions featured on this compilation: :Altered Images, #2. Recorded 1981-03-02. First broadcast 10 March 1981, this repeat 23 March 1981. :Positive Noise, #2. Recorded 1981-03-16. First broadcast 25 March 1981. :Visitors, #2. Recorded 1980-12-16. First broadcast 08 January 1981, this repeat 25 March 1981. Endgames #1, recorded 17th March 1981, First broadcast 30 March 1981. Tracklisting *Gang Of Four: 'Paralysed (LP-Solid Gold)' (EMI) *Altered Images: 'A Day’s Wait' (Peel Session) 23 March 1981 *''(JP: 'With a single bound, Jack was at her side.')'' *Selecter: 'Bombscare (LP-Celebrate The Bullet)' (Chrysalis) *Associates: 'Tell Me Easter's On Friday (LP-Fourth Drawer Down)' (Situation Two) 25 March 1981 *Positive Noise: 'Love Like Property' (Peel Session) 25 March 1981 *''(JP: 'We just felt the floor shake in here, which is a little worrying, so if I don't come back during the next one. you'll know that an enormous hole has opened up just off Queen Street in Edinburgh and we've disappeared down it.')'' *British Electric Foundation: 'Wipe The Board Clean (LP-Music For Stowaways)' (Virgin) Peel is playing this from the white label test pressing: the album was at the time only generally available on cassette. 25 March 1981 *Visitors: 'Poet's End' (Peel Session) 25 March 1981 *Birthday Party: 'Cry 25 March 1981 *Exploited – Dogs of War 25 March 1981 *Visitors: 'Compatibility 25 March 1981 *Scars: 'David 25 March 1981 *Positive Noise – Treachery 25 March 1981 *''next 4 tracks either 26 March 1981 or 30 March 1981'' *Altered Images: unknown (back announced) Altered Images are playing the following night with the Dreamboys at the 100 Club. (According to one source Altered Images played at the 100 Club on March 31 1981 which would make the date 30 March 1981) This also lends support to the Dreamboys track on The Fall 81 also being from this show. Further the recently added Karl's Tape March 1981 proves that the tracks below are from the 30th. *Doors - Strange Days 30 March 1981 *T Rex – Metal Guru 30 March 1981 *Gang Of Four – History’s Bunk 30 March 1981 *Nightingales – Idiot Strength (7") Vindaloo UGH 04 30 March 1981 *Endgames – Beauty No. 2 (Session) 30 March 1981 *Victorian Parents – The Dead Red Grass 30 March 1981 *Aswad – Free Babylon 30 March 1981 *Girls At Our Best – Fashion 30 March 1981 *Endgames – Pioneer 30 March 1981 *Systems - Scenery 30 March 1981 *Gang Of Four – To Hell With Poverty 30 March 1981 *Marine – Life in Reverse 30 March 1981 File ;Name *Peel Gang Of Four etc 1981 *1981-03- Mar 23-26 1981.mp3 ;Length *01:31:38 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape